bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Ichigo Kurosaki i Sōsuke Aizen kontra Yhwach
|obrazek = 300px |konflikt = Święta Wojna |data = 19 czerwca |miejsce = Soul Society |wynik = Ichigo i Aizen wygrywają |strona1 = * Ichigo Kurosaki * Sōsuke Aizen * Renji Abarai (Wsparcie) * Uryū Ishida (Wsparcie) |strona2 = * Yhwach † |wojska1 = Ichigo: * Zanpakutō (Bankai) :* Getsuga Tenshō Renji: * Zanpakutō (Bankai) Aizen: * Zanpakutō (Shikai) * Kidō Uryū: * Broń duchowa (Heilig Bogen) :* Heilig Pfeil (Strzała z srebrnym grotem) |wojska2 = * The Almighty * Manipulacja energią |szkody1 = Renji i Aizen są pozbawieni ręki. |szkody2 = Yhwach zostaje zabity. }} jest walką pomiędzy Przedstawicielem Shinigami, Ichigo Kurosakim i zdrajcą, Aizenem. Ich przeciwnikiem jest protoplasta Quincy, Yhwach. Prolog thumb|left|190px|Aizen przed Yhwachem Gdy Yhwach przechodzi przez Bramę, mówi, że świetnie go znowu widać oraz, że nie spodziewał się, że spotkają się w Soul Society. Na słowa Aizena, że wita go w swoim Soul Society, na twarzy Yhwacha pojawia się szeroki uśmiech.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 682 thumb|left|190px|Ichigo i Renji biegną do Yhwacha W międzyczasie Ichigo i Renji próbują dogonić Yhwacha. Trudy poprzedniej walki Kurosakiego dają o sobie znać. Chłopak ze zmęczenia pada na podłoże Reiatsu. Upadek Ichigo nie umknął wzrokowi Renjiego, który zapytał się go, czy da sobie radę. Podchodzi do zmęczonego nastolatka i każe mu dalej ruszać. Ichigo pyta się go, czy to dobry pomysł, aby Renji z takimi ranami szedł z nim. thumb|left|190px|Ichigo we wspomnieniach Abaraia Abarai uderza Ichigo, aby przemówić mu do rozsądku. Gdy Ichigo zablokował trzeci cios, Abarai wykorzystując chwilę zaczyna mówić, że ostatnie dekady były wiecznością a on i Rukia się od siebie oddalali. Dopowiedział, że to Ichigo scalił dystans pomiędzy nimi i właśnie wtedy poprzysiągł w sobie, że gdy Ichigo będzie na kolanach, ten go dźwignie i zaniesie gdziekolwiek nie bacząc na sytuację. Dodaje, że ma jego wsparcie i prosił, aby nie kwestionował tego, ponieważ nie chce już brzmieć tak ckliwie. Ichigo przez słowa przyjaciela się uśmiecha. thumb|left|190px|Aizen uwolniony z węzłów Tymczasem Yhwach, za pomocą nabytych umiejętności po wchłonięciu Króla Dusz i Mimihagi rozwala krępujące Aizena węzły. Sōsuke stojąc na nogach mówi, że był pewny, że Yhwach walczy z Kurosakim dalej w pałacu Króla Dusz. Dopowiedział, że Kurosaki dostarczył mu więcej rozrywki, niż on sam się spodziewał. Yhwach odrzeka, żeby Aizen nie przelewał swoich urazów na niego, bo przegrał z Kurosakim. thumb|right|190px|Aizen z zamiarem powstrzymania Yhwacha Aizen dziękuje protoplaście Quincy, gdyż jest teraz w stanie powstrzymać go. Yhwach pyta się go, czy w jego interesie leży obrona Soul Society i stwierdza, że nie wydaje mu się, aby się tym przejmował. Aizen stwierdza, że to nie ma nic wspólnego z jego przeszłością i mówi Yhwachowi, że chce się pozbyć każdego, kto zachce go kontrolować. thumb|left|190px|Ichigo i Renji odrzuceni do tyłu Niespodziewanie Ichigo i Renji skaczą na Yhwacha. Ichigo przymierza się do przecięcia go, lecz na wskutek mocy protoplasty zostają odrzuceni do tyłu. Yhwach odwraca się w ich kierunku i stwierdza, że szybko przybyli. Mówi, że przewidział ich przybycie i że Kurosaki zdoła naprawić swój miecz. Ostrze Ichigo kolejny raz się łamię, a Yhwach stwierdza, że planował zepsuć go na zawsze, lecz Kurosaki miał znowu szczęście. Walka thumb|right|190px|Czarna ścieżka pomiędzy Ichigo a Yhwachem Otoczenie wokół Yhwacha na wskutek jego Reiatsu niszczy się. Na wskutek manipulacji energią, od ciała Yhwacha aż do Ichigo jest czarna ścieżka. Ichigo klęczy i dyszy, a Yhwach mówi, że wszystko wisi na włosku i że boli go widok rannego syna. Pyta się go, czemu nie dał się uleczyć Orihime, gdy miał szansę. Dopytywał się dalej, czy to dlatego, że sama była na skraju śmierci, czy myślał, że gdy ona go będzie leczyła, on nie zdąży na czas. Powiedział, że myślał, że wyraził się jasno mówiąc, że nie zmieni żadnej rzeczy. Wraca wzrok na Renjiego, który uwalnia Bankai.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 683 thumb|left|190px|"Aizen" przed Yhwachem Abarai z uwolnionym Bankai luci ku Yhwachowi. W powietrzu, na wskutek ataku Yhwacha zostaje oderwana jego ręka. Yhwach stwierdza, że gdy przebije się przez jego czaszkę, jego Bankai będzie bezużyteczne i mówi, że wszystkie Bankai zostały zniszczone w przyszłości. Dopowiada, że wciąż mu się sprzeciwia, więc by doprowadzić do końca jego egzystencję, zmiażdży go własnymi rękoma. Odwraca się w stronę Abaraia, jednakże pojawia się przed nim Aizen. thumb|right|190px|Hadō 99. [[Goryūtenmetsu]] Yhwach z uśmieszkiem na twarzy wymawia imię Aizena i mówi, że gdy Aizen stał się tarczą dla Abaraia, to znaczy, że widział już wszystko. Stwierdza, że zjednoczeni przeciwko niemu to działanie żałosnych przegranych. Prawdziwy Aizen z daleka używa Hadō 99. Goryūtenmetsu. Gdy pojawia się ogromny smok, grunt pod ich stopami niszczy się. thumb|left|190px|Aizen zostaje zraniony przez Yhwacha Aizen rusza na protoplastę. Ten mówi mu, aby zauważył, iż jego Kyōka Suigetsu również został złamany. Zanpakutō Aizena zaczyna się kruszyć. Gdy Aizen patrzy na swój miecz, Yhwach ciężko rani szarżującego. Ciało Sōsuke spada na dół. Yhwach komentuje, że to również widział. Ichigo próbuje wykorzystać szansę, lecz Yhwach odcina jego rękę i dłonią niszczy bardziej Zanpakutō chłopaka. thumb|right|190px|Ostrze Ichigo zostaje całkowicie zniszczone Yhwach mówi, że Ichigo oceniając sytuację, pomyślał, że najlepiej dla niego będzie, gdy sprzymierzy się z Sōsuke. Dopowiada, że Kyōka Suigetsu nie może się równać z jego mocą. Stwierdza, że pierwszym, który poczuł gniew Yhwacha był Renji Abarai, a kolejnym będzie Ichigo. Przypomina, że jego wzroku nic nie umknie. Po słowach Yhwacha, ostrze Ichigo zostaje całkowicie zniszczone. thumb|left|190px|Aizen pozbawiony ręki Mówi, by Ichigo zmówił modlitwę, a następnie robi mu dziurę w brzuchu. Gdy strużka krwi wylatuje z ust Kurosakiego, Yhwach mówi, że opór chłopaka był zabawny i jedyne, co może, to wymazać jego egzystencje wraz z Soul Society. W tym czasie Seireitei popada w ruinę na wskutek mocy protoplasty. Wtrąca się Aizen, który śmieje się, że Yhwach myśli, że patrzy na prawdziwego Ichigo Kurosakiego. thumb|right|190px|Ciało Yhwacha przecięte przez Getsugę Tenshō Uśmieszek zanika z twarzy Yhwacha, a on sam nie komentuje słów skazańca. Niespodziewanie jego klatka piersiowa zostaje przebita końcówką ostrza Ichigo, a on sam lekko otwiera swe usta. Spogląda zza barku na młodego Przedstawiciela Shinigami, a twarz Kurosakiego ma wyraz pełen agresji. Wykorzystując nadaną mu sytuację, nastolatek używa Getsugi Tenshō, a ciało Yhwacha zostaje przepołowione. thumb|left|190px|Ciało Yhwacha zamienione w czarną maź Yhwach uśmiecha się, lecz zostaje po chwili zamieniony w czarną maź. Kurosaki patrzy na szczątki Yhwacha. Aizen mówi, że jest zadowolony z wyniku i gratuluje Ichigo, że szybko zareagował według Kyōki Suigetsu. Ichigo komentuje, że zanim przybył, poczuł coś dziwnego i że było podobne do tego, gdy wszyscy byli pod działaniem Zanpakutō Sōsuke.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 684, strony 1-3 thumb|right|190px|Aizen zaczyna być wchłaniany przez Yhwacha Aizen mówi, że uwolnił Kyōke Suigetsu, zanim przybyli i potwierdził, że jego moc może być użyta przeciwko mocy Yhwacha. Dopowiada, że ostatnim elementem był sam Ichigo, bo jako jedyny nie został potraktowany Kyōką Suigetsu. Stwierdza, że niepokazywanie tego Ichigo się opłaciło. Wymawia imię i nazwisko chłopaka, lecz zostaje wchłonięty przez Yhwacha. thumb|left|190px|Yhwach powraca do żywych Ichigo nie umyka zniknięcie Aizena. Wykrzykuje jego imię, a Yhwach mówi, że efekt Kyōki Suigetsu się skończył. Pyta się Ichigo, czy serio myślał, że takie coś go zabije. Odwraca się w stronę Ichigo i przypomina, że jego moc potrafi zmieniać przyszłość nawet taką, w której zginął. Ichigo rusza ku niemu, lecz Yhwach mówi, że to bezcelowe i w powietrzu wytrąca mu miecz. thumb|right|190px|Blut Vene Anhaben pochłaniające spory obszar Pół pęknięty miecz Ichigo wbija się w ziemię. Gdy ten nadal był w ruchu, Yhwach manipulując energią, chwyta głowę młodzieńca, a ten zaczyna krzyczeć z bólu. Używa Blut Vene Anhaben. Technika ta pochłania w połowie ciało Przedstawiciela Shinigami. Yhwach odrzeka, że to koniec i że Soul Society jak i Świat Ludzi stracą swą formę i staną się jednością. Protoplasta Quincy zanosi się śmiechem zwycięzcy. thumb|left|190px|Efekt strzały z srebrnej krwi Quincy Niespodziewanie w kierunku Yhwacha zostaje wystrzelona strzała ze srebrnym grotem. To powracający Uryū wystrzelił strzałę podarowaną przez ojca. Ichigo wymawia jego imię. Ishida mówi, że to czas, a Ichigo rusza po swój miecz i przy skacze w kierunku Yhwacha. Efekt strzały zanika, a Yhwach mówi, że co z tego, skoro udało im się dosłownie na moment go zatrzymać. thumb|right|190px|Ukryte ostrze Ichigo w ostrzu Bankai Uryū w myślach mówi, że nie udało się i że Ichigo nie zdąży na czas. Kurosaki próbuje zaatakować Yhwacha, lecz ten niszczy jeszcze bardziej miecz Ichigo. Ze szczątków miecza, wychodzi kolejne, ukryte ostrze przypominające dawne Shikai chłopaka. Yhwach jest zdezorientowany i w myślach sobie przypomina, że to co widział we śnie było przepowiednią, a on myślał, że to sen, który objawił mu Jugram Haschwalth. Yhwach zostaje następnie przecięty przez młodego Przedstawiciela Shinigami. Następstwa thumb|left|190px|Yhwach trzyma ostrze Ichigo Trzymając końcówkę ostrza, Yhwach z krzykiem mówił o swoich ideałach co do świata, który chciał zmienić. Prawa ręka zanikła, a twarz protoplasty zbliżyła się do twarzy strudzonego wcześniejszym jak i ledwo co zakończonym pojedynku Ichigo. Uspokoiwszy się, zmienił ton i wyraz twarzy. Opuścił głowę stwierdzając, że wszystkie istoty będą kontynuowały życie w strachu przed śmiercią. Ichigo spoglądał na koniec Yhwacha. Odniesienia Nawigacja en:Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Yhwach: Final Fight Kategoria:Walki Kategoria:Tylko manga